The Cycle and One Night Stands
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Yusuke was just enjoying human world before he had to go back to demon world to rule once again but out of no where his hormones gets the better or him and has no choice but to do something about it and Yuki was the one. Yaoi.YYUGravitation. ON HOLD


AN: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Gravitation

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, swearing and etc.

Parings: Yuki**x**Yusuke

Summery: Yusuke was just enjoying human world before he had to go back to demon world to rule once again but out of no where his hormones gets the better or him and has no choice but to do something about it and Yuki was the one. Yaoi. Crossover YYU/Gravitation.

**The Cycle and One Night Stands**

Chapter one

**Yusuke's Pov**

It's been too long since I had a drink thanks to Keiko and her nagging about school, but that was when they still knew that I was still in Human World thinking I won't come back for at least three years like I said. Sure I wasn't old enough only seventeen on my way to becoming eighteen, but hey this bar doesn't care about age just as long as you have money to pay for it. That I had. Plenty of it from inheriting all of Razien's treasures. I bet your wondering why I'm not in Demon World right now; well I figured out that I could get though the Kaki barrier as long as I can get into my human form to pass through without any problems. I've kept this a secret for sometime, no one knows I'm back in the Human World not even Koenma knows, hell even Hiei doesn't. The old man died sooner than expected and of course left everything to me after I killed him. Then after that I set up the tournament and won becoming the Demon Lord of the lands that I won. All of this happened in a span of two years leaving me one year to myself to think things over about what I'm going to do with my future. With so much spare time before the date that I would be returning I been thinking about me and Keiko and I'm afraid that my feelings for her has changed with time. I just don't love her in that way anymore only thinking of her as the little sister that I never had. This thought came to me a couple of weeks ago and it bugged the hell out of him trying to come up with a good explanation for his long time friend once girlfriend.

Sighing in frustration he called over the bar tender and asked for another shot of their finest vodka.

"That's your tenth glass son I think that's enough for you tonight," the older man said with a frown gracing his aged face.

"Hey old man do I look drunk to you huh?" Yusuke snarled in irritation brown eyes taking a a red tint for a split second.

"No sir," the older man muttered in fear and retrieved the next glass of alcohol.

"Unlike you humans I can hold my liquor for a long time," the young demon lord whispered to himself not expecting anyone to hear him.

Once he got his drink he started to sip at it and looked around the bar to pass the time. Sure he was still wondering what to do about Keiko but he had a whole year to think about it and he would have to return to Demon World soon to continue his duties. He mused to himself for the time being.

Soon the door to the bar opened and a man walked in. He was quit handsome with blond hair and unusual gold yellow eyes. The blond looked to be around in his early twenties or mid twenties, he couldn't really tell but he had a strong angular jaw and nice shaped lips. He wore a regular white button up shirt with brown slacks and black shoes. Although he had a cigarette in between those said nice shaped lips. Yusuke couldn't stop staring and felt very warm. The young demon slapped himself mentally and forced himself to look away a frown on his face.

'Damn I'm in my mating cycle again,' he cursed like a sailor out loud teeth clenched tightly, 'what am I going to do! Why did it start now of all times I always had some type of demoness ready to give them selves to me, but I'm in Human World now and I'm sure as hell not going to find a prostitute, but I need to mate now or I'm going to end up rapping someone and that would be very bad.'

"A bottle of whisky," a deep smooth voice said next to him.

Looking over he saw it was the man that came in. With the mating cycle going on in him he started to get very warm once again and blushed looking away from the man to try to distract himself for the man's body was so close to his own. So Yusuke drowned the glass of vodka.

"The usual along with that Yuki?" the bar tender asked smiling at his regular customer.

"No not this time," the young man stated coolly taking a drag out of his cigarette also that was also when he looked over at the demon lord.

**Yuki's Pov**

I was bored out of my mind because I couldn't think of an ending to my story that had a deadline and it was irritating him so he went to the bar. It wasn't easy to think of a tragic ending with so much warm feelings hanging around his apartment thanks to that brat Shindo. Sure he sort of liked him being around but it was interfering with his work, which meant he was getting soft and couldn't continue the tragic novels anymore if he couldn't come up with said tragic parts. He needed something fresh and inspiriting then the same old to make this book the best of them all but what could make it stand out from the rest of the books that were ever created from him? That was what puzzled him and Suichi wasn't making it any better with his cheerful antics. So why not go out and get a drink along with a short tumble with a stranger that doesn't stick around when morning approaches.

So after making his decision he got his bottle and scanned the crowed in the bar. None were to his liking so far but when he got to his right side he stopped on one person sitting two seats away from him. It was a boy; no it was a teenager, which surprised him. He wondered how a teen would come to a bar without looking concerned that he would get caught drinking under age. Most teenager or people under the legal drinking age would just buy their bottles or drinks to go while looking over their shoulder like a thief waiting to be caught any moment. This intrigued him to pursue this teen and get him in bed for some reason. It at first baffled him that he would take and bed a mere child that looked no older then sixteen, but his desire pushed that way back into his mind. His eyes traveled the boy's body with lust that he never felt before with anyone. Just looking at his raven slicked back hair, cold hard chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips made him want to jump him then and there not caring who saw as long as he had the teen beneath him crying out his name in pleasure. Unknown to him it was Yusuke's unique sent that was making him think of sexual thoughts about the youth affecting his judgment wanting to give in to his hormones. It was coming off him in waves driving the young man crazy and he didn't have a clue that it was the cause of his lust.

This was the person he wanted to take home and he didn't give a damn if he was under age as long as he was willing. Decision made he walked up to the youth who was staring blankly at his shot glass.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he asked wanting to start a conversation first to get his target interested.

"What's it to you?" the teen asked glaring at him daring him to question his choice on drinking in plain sight.

"Nothing, just curious that's all," he smirked liking the youth's sharp tongue unlike innocent little Suichi who happened to be older then the person in front of him.

"Is that all, then might as well get lost I don't have time to explain myself to people like you," the teenager sneered chocolate eyes flashing with hostility, "stupid humans don't know when to stay out of other being's business," he muttered under his breath not expecting the older man to hear him.

But to his surprise he did.

"Human? Aren't you human too," he mocked playfully a smirk on his lips.

Yuki noticed the teen tensed with his comeback puzzling him for a moment.

"No," was the youth's whispered answer, then quickly switched the topic, "You got a name to that annoying personality of yours?"

'The hell,' was his thoughts but ignored it to ponder about it later, "Yuki. You got a name to that sharp tongue of yours then?"

The teen snorted in amusement, "Yusuke," said the teenager then looked back at his empty shot glass blank gaze back in place.

'Cute,' was Yuki's thought.

"Want to get out of here? I could buy an extra bottle of whatever you want," Yuki suggested gold yellow eyes briefly flashing in hunger.

**Yusuke's Pov**

"Sure. Why not," Yusuke answered absently getting off the stool and left some small jewels on the counter for his drinks that could of bought the whole bar itself.

It wasn't till later the bartender would be dancing in joy with the amount of value left from that teenager. This amount would keep the bar in business for a long time.

So with that both young man and teenager walked out the door and into the cool air of the streets. Winter was approaching and it felt nice to the half demon coolness covering his heated skin. He never had sex with a male before and it made him a bit nervous but excited at the same time like it never did before with his tumble with the female demons. He tried to relax but it was so hard with the man next to him raising his limbo to new heights slowly driving him crazy. He was so close to turning into his demon form and just jumping the blond God that it wasn't even funny. To Yusuke's surprise Yuki slipped his left arm around his waist pulling the shorter of the two closer to his side radiating heat off his nicely formed body.

'Shit if he doesn't get to his place or fucken somewhere I might just push us both into an alley and let him take me there and now . . . . . ,' he thought with a growl but then it hit him he just said to himself he would be the uke! 'Holy shit I must be really horny to not care if I'm not the dominant one in our foreplay.'

He looked up at the older man and decide he wouldn't mind playing the uke and Yuki the seme as long as he got what he wanted form the blond haired man.

"We're here," Yuki whispered huskily into Yusuke's ear arm tightening around his waist.

He looked forward and spotted a nice looking house that seemed to be on the expensive side of Tokyo but hell it was nothing compared to his Castle. They went in and the fun began.

To be continued . . . . . . . .

I just had to get this out of my head before it exploded and broke my brain from the entire yaoi ness! I just want it to be at least 4-5 chapters because I really want to update my other stories at soon as possible because I was putting them off for months. Oh and there I going to be a Lemon the next chapter.

Send reviews please. Would like your suggestions of putting more characters up like maybe Hiei or Karama or Ryuichi or Shuichi or who ever so I'll say again review please!


End file.
